Mustard
is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Mustard is a skinny young man with short, wavy, light brown hair. He wears a black gakuran school uniform along with teal gloves and white shoes. Mustard sports a green gas mask that completely covers his face, attached to two oxygen tanks that he carries on his back. Mustard also has a missing tooth, which was most likely knocked out after his fight against Itsuka and Tetsutetsu. Mustard profile 2.png|Mustard in the manga. Personality Mustard seems to bear jealousy and resentment towards U.A. students, as he constantly mocked Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu for being "pitifully simple", and lamenting how they are "pampered by the world" due to their school's reputation. Mustard has also been shown to be pragmatic and merciless. He brought a gun to the Vanguard Action Squad's raid on the forest training camp and tried to kill both Tetsutetsu and Itsuka with it. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc During the aftermath of Hero Killer: Stain, Mustard is inspired to move towards the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc Mustard joins the League of Villain's Vanguard Action Squad following the Hero Killer's defeat. While the team waits in a warehouse to be dispatched on their first mission, Muscular mentions that they need to hurry because he is ready to fight. Unmasked, Mustard replies that they have been ordered to wait and must refrain from doing anything to stand out. Most of the Vanguard Action Squad arrives at the Wild, Wild Pussycats' Beast's Forest reserve and observes the U.A. High School students training there. Himiko Toga complains about the style of her new gear and Mustard tells her to worry about its functionality, not it’s fashion. The next night, the mission to capture Katsuki Bakugo commences. Mustard fills a large area within the forest with the poison gas produced by his Quirk. Jozu Honeki is one of many students knocked out by the gas. Mustard feels the presence of two people approaching him as they rush through the typhoon of gas he has created. Impressed the students have located him, Mustard reaches into the folds of his uniform and says he expects no less from U.A. students. Otherwise unconcerned, Mustard pulls out a handgun and says that no matter their Quirks, the students are only human. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu suddenly comes charging through the gas and Mustard counters by swiftly shooting Tetsutetsu's gas mask off his face. Mustard recognizes him from the U.A. Sports Festival and remembers his Quirk transforms his skin into steel, making him bulletproof. Even so, Tetsutetsu can only go for as long as he can hold his breath while inside the field of toxic gas. Tetsutetsu tries to rush an attack, but Mustard punishes him by shooting him and telling him he should be smarter as a U.A. student. Mustard aims his gun at Itsuka Kendo, who ventured with Tetsutetsu. He shoots, but Tetsutetsu takes the force of the bullet for her. Mustard mocks them for their simple surprise attack when they have him outnumbered. He explains that he can track their movements through the fluctuations in the gas and conceals himself within it. Mustard continues to mock U.A. High while hiding within the toxic miasma. Tetsutetsu attempts to follow him, only for the masked villain to appear by his side and shoot him in the head again. Mustard notes that the student's metal skin seems to be weakening, and believes it may be because of fatigue and the lack of oxygen. He labels Tetsutetsu as a simple one track mind with a one trick hardening type ability that acts too recklessly. Mustard finds it strange that people praise students like him just because of his school. He shoots Tetsutetsu repeatedly and kicks him over as he declares his previous statement is what is wrong with the world. Itsuka tries to attack Mustard, only for him to easily evade and remind her that he can track her movements. Itsuka enlarges her fist to great size and manages to knock Mustard back, and he backs into the safety of the gas and mocks her pitiful Quirk. He is surprised when Itsuka uses her enlarged hands to create a whirlwind by swiping them back and forth. Itsuka taunts Mustard about using a gas mask and a gun in a fight, saying he has no confidence in his own fighting ability. Angered, Mustard aims for her until he notices too late that Tetsutetsu is rushing him from behind. He is unable to react in time because Itsuka thinned the gas around them. Tetsutetsu uses the opening to land a powerful, steel enhanced punch on Mustard. He crushes Mustard's mask and knocks him unconscious. Mustard's gas begins to disperse immediately after his defeat. Some time afterward, Mr. Compress's message concerning the success of their mission is broadcast to all of the members of the Vanguard Action Squad, with Mustard having been moved into a sitting position. Later, after the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad escapes, the defeated members of their group are left behind, and Mustard is dragged through the forest by Itsuka. He is then arrested by the Police Force alongside Muscular and Moonfish. Abilities Overall Abilities: Mustard is a capable villain because of his intelligence. He has a good grasp on the capabilities of his Quirk and was able to use them to compete with two U.A. students in a fight at the same time. However, Mustard is not a strong combatant without the use of a weapon and his quirk. He does not seem to possess any hand-to-hand combat skills and relies on the use of his gun to inflict damage. Skilled Marksmanship: Mustard appears to be a proficient shooter, able to destroy Tetsutetsu's mask with a single, precise shot. His ability to sense the location of enemies within the gas he creates assists his targeting. Quirk [[Sleep Gas|'Sleep Gas']]:' Mustard's Quirk allows him to generate and control a vast amount of sleep-inducing gas. He can generate enough gas to create a typhoon and cover most of Beast's Forest. Mustard is not immune to the gas and it cannot spread too far from his position. He is able to detect any movement from within the gas by reading its fluctuation. Stats Equipment *'Gas Mask: Mustard wears a green gas mask attached to an oxygen tank. He carries the tank on his back and uses the mask to protect himself from the effects of his own quirk. *'38 Revolver': Mustard carries a small handgun and bullets with him. Mustard's gun.png|Mustard's revolver. Battles & Events Forest Training Camp Arc *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Itsuka Kendou vs. Mustard: Lose Trivia *His villain name comes from Sulfur mustard, better known as "Mustard Gas". Quotes *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) "Coming at me like the Terminator, huh? And why're you just charging in like a madman? Give me a break. You're getting a top-notch education at a famous school. At least use some strategy. If not...you're barely worth killing." *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo) "'''Bwa ha ha ha!' It's two-on-one, so one of you decided to hide for a sneak attack?! Ha ha ha! Simple. Pitifully simple. I'm creating this gas and controlling it!! Every move you make...creates ripples and tells me where you are! There's no hiding from me!! Why's that so unthinkable to you? You're from U.A., so show me something more! I guess I'll forgive you for an attack like that..." *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) ''"Hey...aren't you supposed to be heroes someday? It doesn't make much sense to me...how a simpleton like you gets praised because of your school's reputation...you're pampered by the world just because of your alma mater!! Don't ya think it's not right?!" References Site Navigation pl:Mustard Category:Characters Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains Category:Convicts Category:Emitters Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists